doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Twice Upon a Time
|doctor = Duodécimo Doctor |junto con = Primer Doctor, Bill, el Capitán, Ben, Polly |enemigo = Testimonio |ubicación = |guionista = Steven Moffat |director = Rachel Talalay |productor = Peter Bennett |número historia = 276 |fecha emisión = 25 de diciembre del 2017 |red = BBC One |formato = 60 minutos |serie = |ant = The Doctor Falls |sig = The Woman Who Fell to Earth |serie2 = Especiales navideños |ant2 = The Return of Doctor Mysterio |serie3 = Especiales de invierno |ant3 = The Return of Doctor Mysterio |sig3 = Resolution }}Twice Upon a Time fue el especial navideño de 2017 de Doctor Who. Fue el último episodio de la era de Steven Moffat a cargo del programa y contuvo la regeneración del Duodécimo Doctor (Peter Capaldi) en la Decimotercera (Jodie Whittaker). El Primer Doctor apareció por primera vez en un episodio entero desde el especial de 1983 The Five Doctors. En esta ocasión fue interpretado por David Bradley, quien ya había interpretado al propio William Hartnell en An Adventure in Space and Time. Twice Upon a Time supone la primera interacción en televisión entre un Doctor de la serie clásica y uno de la serie moderna desde el mini-episodio de 2007 Time Crash. Grabaciones de archivo del serial The Tenth Planet se utilizaron en dos ocasiones para situar los sucesos de Twice en relación con la regeneración del Primer Doctor. Twice también introduce a Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart, un nuevo miembro de la familia Lethbridge-Stewart, conocido durante el episodio como "el Capitán". Ben Jackson y Polly Wright tienen una breve reaparición en el programa por primera vez desde su partida en el serial de 1967 The Faceless Ones. Bill Potts también se encuentra presente en el episodio, así como previos acompañantes de cara a la regeneración del Duodécimo Doctor. Rusty, el "buen Dalek" del segundo episodio de Capaldi, Into the Dalek, hace su segunda aparición — en Villengard, lugar mencionado solamente una vez previamente, en The Doctor Dances . Sinopsis Dos Doctores se encuentran en un panorama nevado, ambos negándose a proceder con sus respectivas regeneraciones. El Duodécimo Doctor debe confrontar su pasado para llegar a una decisión respecto a su futuro. Es el fin de una era, pero las aventuras del Doctor tan solo están empezando... Argumento El Primer Doctor se acerca a su muerte tras un encuentro con los Cybermen de Mondas. Sus acompañantes, Ben y Polly, lo liberan de donde estaba siendo retenido ahora que la amenaza se ha acabado. El Doctor, sin embargo, se encuentra debilitado, con su cuerpo empezando a regenerarse. Negándose a ceder, él se marcha a solas y deambula por el Polo Sur, hablando consigo mismo y diciendo que no cambiará. Al acercarse a su TARDIS, él oye una voz a cierta distancia y se acerca, afirmando ser el Doctor. left|170px|Con Ben y Polly, el Primer Doctor nota que su regeneración está por venir. El Duodécimo Doctor se queda sorprendido al ver a su primera encarnación acercarse y se da cuenta del momento en el que se encuentra en su vida, viendo que también se niega a regenerarse. Confuso, el Primer Doctor al principio cree que su futura encarnación se trata tan solo de otro Señor del Tiempo, pero observa la TARDIS y ve que ha cambiado de tamaño. El Duodécimo Doctor pregunta por qué su predecesor se niega a regenerarse, temiendo las consecuencias que su decisión pueda causar. De pronto, la nieve a su alrededor se queda estática en medio del aire, llamando la atención de ambos; un hombre vestido con un uniforme de la Primera Guerra Mundial se aproxima. En el día de Navidad en 1914, el soldado, que es un capitán en las Fuerzas Expedicionarias Británicas, yace en un agujero de explosión en medio de un campo de batalla en Ypres. Con su revólver apunta a un soldado alemán, quien a su vez apunta con su arma al capitán. Los dos saben que se van a matar el uno al otro por defensa propia, con sus respectivas tropas lejos en sus trincheras, incapaces de ayudar a ninguno de los dos. El capitán se prepara para aceptar su destino y disparar, pero una ola de energía surge por el campo, paralizando todo a su alrededor. El capitán sale del agujero y una luz brillante aparece y lo encapsula. El capitán se derrumba estando ahora en el ártico y, oyendo a los dos Doctores hablar sobre la nieve estática, se acerca. right|250px|Los dos Doctores en la TARDIS del Duodécimo. Un portal de luz surge en la distancia y ambos Doctores se acercan. El Primer Doctor ordena al portal que se revele, mientras que el Duodécimo Doctor declara que el planeta está a salvo, confundiendo a su predecesor. La luz desaparece rápidamente y el Duodécimo Doctor comenta que eso "casi nunca funciona." Regresando con el capitán, los tres entran en la TARDIS; el Primer Doctor se queda atónito al ver el interior cambiado de la TARDIS, mientras el capitán se sorprende por ver que la cabina es más grande por dentro. El Duodécimo Doctor trata de convencer a su predecesor de que ambos son la misma persona mostrándole que él también está en proceso de regenerarse. También señala que la TARDIS en la que están es diferente por ser la suya, mientras que la del Primer Doctor es otra y sigue afuera. El Primer Doctor, sin embargo, permanece escéptico. Viendo la inquietud del capitán, el Primer Doctor le indica que se siente y pide al Duodécimo Doctor que recoja algo de brandy. Él lo recoge y el Primer Doctor nota que hay menos cantidad en la botella que lo que él recuerda. De repente, la TARDIS empieza a agitarse violentamente y el Duodécimo Doctor intenta despegar, aunque los motores no funcionan. Abriendo la puerta para ver qué ocurre afuera, él ve como enormes garras de metal están alzando a la TARDIS hacia una enorme nave. Una vez que la TARDIS deja de moverse, el Duodécimo Doctor pide a su predecesor que salga a confrontar a sus captores. Una figura de cristal de forma humanoide situada en la cima de una escalera habla con el Doctor, dirigiéndose a él como "el Doctor de la guerra." Esta figura solicita que entreguen al capitán a cambio de una amiga del Doctor. left|250px|Bill abraza al Duodécimo Doctor. Bill Potts sale por uno de los pasillos y pregunta si el Doctor está allí, dejando confuso al Primer Doctor. El Duodécimo Doctor sale corriendo de la TARDIS y abraza a Bill, pero luego se aparta de ella para escanearla con su destornillador sónico. Quiere saber si ella es real, ya que recuerda que Bill se sacrificó para poder derrotar a los Cybermen. Bill insiste en que es real, explicándole que Heather la salvó. Cuando el Duidécimo Doctor pregunta dónde está Heather ahora, Bill tiene dificultades para responder. El Duodécimo Doctor decide confrontar a su captor directamente y corre hacia arriba por las escaleras seguido lentamente por su predecesor, que se pregunta cuál es la necesidad de moverse tan rápido. Ambos encuentran una silla vacía con varios paneles por detrás. El Primer Doctor observa los paneles con un monóculo y comenta que son de origen extraterrestre. Se sorprende al girarse hacia el Duodécimo Doctor y ver que está usando gafas de sol para escanear los paneles. Mientras el Duodécimo Doctor los escanea con su destornillador sónico, el Primer Doctor observa sin más y se queja de que el Duodécimo no haya notado las características asimétricas de la figura de cristal, diciendo que hace mal en usar las gafas de sol en vez de sus ojos. Tímidamente, el Duodécimo Doctor le da la razón, mientras que el Primer Doctor tira las gafas al suelo. right|250px|El Testimonio mostrando al "Doctor de la Guerra". El Testimonio trata de dar explicaciones acerca de sus motivos por querer al capitán a cambio de Bill, insistiendo que los Doctores deben entregarlo. El capitán, habiendo escuchado la conversación, sale de la TARDIS y dice que está de acuerdo con ser entregado, ya que no quiere que Bill se vea afectada por su cobardía. El Duodécimo Doctor, sin embargo, no está de acuerdo; recogiendo sus gafas de sol, corre hacia abajo y señala que va a detener al Testimonio en cuanto entienda su verdadero objetivo. El Primer Doctor vuelve a notar que su sucesor actúa de manera muy peculiar, pero ambos afirman con firmeza que son el Doctor. El Testimonio, tratando de perturbar al Primer Doctor, le muestra varias ocasiones que está destinado a crear como el "Doctor de la guerra", dejándolo perplejo. El Duodécimo Doctor usa el destornillador sónico para activar la grúa que había llevado a la TARDIS hacia arriba, consiguiendo que en vez de eso, la baje. Él y los demás saltan a las cadenas para escapar mientras el Testimonio se niega a permitirlo, usando las cadenas para alzar a la TARDIS otra vez, aunque los cuatro saltan al suelo de la Antártica en vez de quedarse dentro. Bill se preocupa, sin saber qué van a hacer sin la TARDIS, pero los Doctores revelan que tienen otra TARDIS más joven a su disposición. El grupo se dirige hacia la TARDIS del Primer Doctor y, antes de entrar, Bill comenta que el exterior es mucho más pequeño; esto hace que el Duodécimo Doctor se pare a observar las ventanas en la puerta antes de entrar y pedir a su predecesor que los lleve a cualquier lugar en el espacio. left|250px|El Duodécimo Doctor hace al Primer Doctor usar sus gafas. Durante el vuelo, el Duodécimo Doctor vuelve a usar sus gafas de sol y hace que el Primer Doctor las use tan solo porque "le encanta." El Duodécimo Doctor ve que la base de datos de la TARDIS es bastante precaria, ya que esta versión de la TARDIS es joven. Debido a esto, él decide aterrizar en el centro del universo, Villengard, impresionando al Primer Doctor al hacerlo con tanta facilidad. Saliendo afuera, el capitán es atacado por una criatura pequeña de varias extremidades verdes a la que los Doctores reconocen de inmediato como un mutante Kaled. El Duodécimo Doctor pide a Bill que se quede dentro y promete volver sano y salvo. El Primer Doctor vuelve a dar algo de brandy al capitán antes de salir a unirse a su sucesor, dejando a Bill con el capitán, aunque cuando ella va a recoger algo de brandy, muestra que su mano es de cristal. Mientras, afuera, los dos Doctores hablan acerca de sus respectivas regeneraciones. El Duodécimo Doctor pregunta al Primer Doctor por qué está evitando cambiar, incapaz de recordar este suceso. El Primer Doctor admite tener miedo, pero antes de que su sucesor pueda responder, ambos son atacados por una criatura en una torre cercano. El Duodécimo Doctor indica a la criatura que lo escanee para que vea como se está muriendo y la criatura, al hacerlo, lo deja subir a la torre mientras el Primer Doctor espera abajo. right|250px|El Duodécimo Doctor habla con Rusty. El Primer Doctor encuentra los restos de una armadura Dalek y la inspecciona. Bill se acerca como una figura de cristal, aunque luego vuelve a tener la apariencia de Bill al hablar con el Doctor y pregunta por qué huyó de Gallifrey. Según el Primer Doctor, se fue para descubrir por qué razón el bien siempre derrota al mal. Bill sugiere que podría ser por "alguien" que está manteniendo el equilibrio, pero el Primer Doctor lo duda. Bill lo abraza y agradece sus esfuerzos para proteger el universo, pero cuando se acaba el abrazo, el Primer Doctor ve que ella es una figura de cristal. A solas en la torre, el Duodécimo Doctor sube hasta encontrarse con el atacante: el Dalek rebelde Rusty, que se está refugiando de otros Daleks que lo están buscando. Aunque Rusty se refiere al Doctor como el "buen Dalek", continúa disparandole. Ambos entran en acuerdo para no atacarse, algo que Rusty respeta desarmando su propio brazo arma. Ganando acceso a la información que comparten los Daleks, el Doctor descubre que la figura de cristal y su nave, conocida como el Testimonio, fueron creadas en la Nueva Tierra, diseñadas para extraer a personas de sus líneas temporales en el momento de su muerte para poder archivar sus recuerdos en figuras de cristal. "Bill" es una de ellos, creada a partir de sus recuerdos. El tiempo vuelve a detenerse y entran en la sala el Primer Doctor y Bill. El Duodécimo Doctor señala que, realmente, las figuras no actúan con maldad; los Doctores aceptan que tienen que llevar al capitán de vuelta a su línea temporal. left|250px|Los Doctores en la Tregua de Navidad. Los Doctores, el capitán y Bill viajan hacia Ypres en 1914 para devolver al capitán al momento de su muerte. El capitán pide a los Doctores que comprueben que su familia está bien, presentándose como Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart, un antepasado del Brigadier, buen amigo del Doctor. El Primer Doctor asegura que lo hará y el Duodécimo Doctor, sabiendo que esto es cierto, lo confirma. El Testimonio comenta que el capitán no recordará nada de aquél incidente y que un filtro de percepción asegurará que los Doctores no sean vistos una vez que el tiempo se reinicie. Cuando el tiempo se reinicia, los Doctores contemplan a los soldados de ambos lados empezando a cantar "Silent Night". Pronto, todos los soldados se desarman y se reúnen en el campo de batalla, con el capitán y el soldado alemán desarmándose también y actuando en paz. El Duodécimo Doctor explica que hizo modificaciones para cambiar la línea temporal del capitán, situándola al principio de la Tregua de Navidad para que no perdiera su vida. right|250px|El Primer Doctor antes de regenerarse. Con el capitán a salvo, el Primer Doctor informa al Duodécimo que está preparado para regenerarse y se despide de él antes de regresar a su TARDIS. Acercándose a la consola, el Primer Doctor consigue regresar hacia Antártica en la época en que se encontraba previamente antes de derrumbarse; Ben y a Polly entran en la TARDIS. Apenas consciente, el Doctor se cae al suelo mientras sus acompañantes observan. El Doctor es cubierto por una luz brillante y cuando esta luz se desvanece, su rostro ha cambiado, ahora con la apariencia de un hombre más joven. Mientras, de vuelta en Ypres, los soldados de ambos bandos se divierten y celebran la paz mientras el Duodécimo Doctor observa, saludando al capitán, que por un momento parece ver a través del filtro de percepción, aunque lo ignora y camina hacia otro lugar. A solas con la figura de cristal de Bill, el Doctor comenta que ella no es la Bill real, pero ella explica que tiene los recuerdos de Bill y eso es lo que define a una persona. left|250px|El Duodécimo Doctor regenerándose. Para que él entienda, la figura restaura sus recuerdos perdidos de Clara Oswald, algo que lo deja feliz; justo después, una figura de cristal de Nardole aparece. El Doctor abraza a Bill y a Nardole, pero dice que desea estar solo antes de su cambio. Entrando en la TARDIS y despegando, el Doctor menciona haber decidido regenerarse, diciendo "una vida más no matará a nadie... excepto a mí." Tras dirigir varios consejos a su siguiente encarnación, pidiendo que se "ría mucho, corra rápido y sea amable," el Doctor se regenera. La energía de la regeneración daña bastante a la TARDIS y humo llena la sala de la consola. El anillo del Duodécimo Doctor se cae de su dedo, ahora considerablemente fino... y la Decimotercera Doctora, una mujer, contempla su reflejo en la pantalla de la consola, diciendo "Oh, ¡Brillante!" right|250px|La Doctora contempla su nuevo rostro. La Doctora presiona un botón, pero la TARDIS sufre varios problemas y comienza a moverse, inclinándose y con las puertas abiertas. La Doctora se esfuerza en sujetarse, pero la consola se destruye y ella sale disparada por las puertas hacia el vacío, viendo a la sala de la consola explotar mientras la TARDIS se desmaterializa. La Doctora sigue cayéndose hacia la Tierra... Reparto * El Doctor - Peter Capaldi * El Doctor - David Bradley * Bill - Pearl Mackie * El Capitán - Mark Gatiss * Clara - Jenna Coleman * Nardole - Matt Lucas * Helen Clay - Nikki Amuka-Bird * Soldado alemán - Toby Whithouse * Polly - Lily Travers * Ben - Jared Garfield * Voz de los Daleks - Nicholas Briggs The Tenth Planet * El Doctor - William HartnellAparece en grabaciones archivadas de TV: The Tenth Planet. * Polly - Anneke Wills * Ben - Michael Craze :E introduciendo a Jodie Whittaker como la Doctora Referencias Cultura * Los soldados británicos luchan contra soldados alemanes. Tecnología * Los soldados de la Primera Guerra Mundial usan pistolas y rifles. * El capitán encuentra una cinta VHS en la TARDIS del Duodécimo Doctor. * El Primer Doctor encuentra la guitarra eléctrica del Duodécimo Doctor. * La Fundación Testimonio posee una nave espacial que utiliza para capturar la TARDIS del Duodécimo Doctor. * El Duodécimo Doctor menciona que Bill Potts fue convertida en un Cyberman. * El Primer Doctor se muestra confuso acerca del destornillador sónico. * El Primer Doctor no aprueba del uso de las gafas de sol sónicas. * El Primer Doctor no sabe lo que es el historial de navegador. * El Duodécimo Doctor intenta conectar con la figura de cristal usando sus gafas sónicas y también las utiliza para conectar el escaner de la TARDIS a su bases de datos, aunque debido a que se trata de la TARDIS del Primer Doctor, no hay mucho en la base de datos, con lo que necesitan una mayor. * Rusty escanea al Duodécimo Doctor. * El Primer Doctor recoge un ojo Dalek. * Rusty se saca su brazo Dalek al hacer un trato para colaborar con el Duodécimo Doctor. * El Duodécimo Doctor menciona la red mental de los Daleks. * La mujer de cristal señala que un filtro de percepción hará que ella y los Doctores no sean percibidos. Biología * Rusty escanea al Duodécimo Doctor y nota que sus señales vitales están fallando. * Cuando el Primer y el Duodécimo Doctor se dan la mano, energía regenerativa brilla intensamente. Comidas y bebidas * Un soldado es visto bebiendo té. * Los dos Doctores tienen un brandy de Aldebaran en un espacio detrás de uno de los círculos de sus TARDISes. * Los soldados son vistos bebiendo cerveza. * El Duodécimo Doctor, en su discurso dando consejos para su sucesora, le pide que nunca coma peras. Arte * Un soldado es visto dibujando. Deportes * Los soldados juegan al fútbol. Personas Especies * El Primer Doctor pregunta al Duodécimo si es un Señor del Tiempo. * El Duodécimo Doctor dice que el Primer Doctor era "tan débil como un gato". * Un pájaro se queda paralizado en el aire. * Figuras de cristal, parte del Testimonio, son criaturas con la habilidad de paralizar el tiempo y extraer los recuerdos y personalidad de una persona a punto de morir para preservarlas permanentemente. * El grupo de la TARDIS se encuentra a mutantes Kaled que han seguido mutando aún más. El capitán al principio cree que son ratas, comentando que está acostumbrado. Localizaciones Sucesos * La aurora australis aparece en el cielo sobre el Polo Sur. * Las figuras de cristal congelan el tiempo en el Polo Sur en 1986, tan solo minutos tras la batalla de la base Snowcap. * Las figuras de cristal congelan el tiempo durante la Primera Guerra Mundial en Ypres en 1914 justo antes de la Tregua de Navidad. * Cuando las figuras pierden al capitán, lo denominan como un error de línea temporal. * La Tregua de Navidad tiene lugar en el campo de batalla de Ypres el 25 de diciembre de 1914, durante la Primera Guerra Mundial. * El capitán menciona que dijo a su mujer que volvería a casa por Navidad. El Doctor TARDIS Música * Los soldados cantan "Noche de paz", o "Stille Nacht". Notas de historia Continuidad * El Doctor recuerda la cyber-conversión de Bill y su supuesta muerte. (TV: World Enough and Time / The Doctor Falls) * Bill hace al Doctor recordar a Heather y al aceite consciente. (TV: The Pilot) * Los Doctores prometen cuidar a la familia de Lethbridge-Stewart. (TV: The Web of Fear et al.) * El Doctor estuvo presente en la tregua de Navidad de 1914 previamente en su primera encarnación (PROSA: The Little Drummer Boy) así como durante sus encarnaciones quinta (PROSA: Never Seen Cairo) y novena. (CÓMIC: The Forgotten) * El Doctor vuelve a dar una explicación sobre los motivos que lo llevaron a huir de Gallifrey. (TV: Heaven Sent) * El Doctor se encuentra con Rusty otra vez. (TV: Into the Dalek) * El Doctor hace referencia al año 5 billón y a la Nueva Tierra. (TV: New Earth, Gridlock) * El Doctor sujeta el ojo mecánico de un Dalek. (TV: The Wedding of River Song, The Time of the Doctor) * El Doctor es llamado el "Doctor de la Guerra". (TV: A Good Man Goes to War, The Name of the Doctor, The Day of the Doctor) * El Doctor se encuentra con su primera encarnación. Ha experimentado situaciones similares anteriormente, (TV: The Three Doctors, The Five Doctors, The Day of the Doctor) y también tiene problemas para recordar estos encuentros. (TV: Time Crash) * El Doctor vuelve a pilotar la TARDIS de uno de sus predecesores. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) * Los Doctores discuten acerca de sus diferencias. (TV: Time Crash, The Day of the Doctor) * El Duodécimo Doctor alaba los rasgos de la TARDIS del Primer Doctor en su TARDIS. Los Doctores Décimo y Undécimo hicieron lo mismo respecto a la TARDIS del Doctor Guerrero. Por otra parte, el Primer Doctor critica el interior de la TARDIS del Duodécimo Doctor de manera similar a como el Décimo criticó a la del Undécimo. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) * Se hace referencia a los sucesos de The Tenth Planet. * El Testimonio muestra a los Doctores la cantidad de veces en que se han asociado con guerras particularmente los sucesos de TV: The Waters of Mars, Journey's End, The Day of the Doctor y The Name of the Doctor. * El conflicto del Undécimo Doctor en Trenzalore es mencionado por el Testimonio, (TV: The Time of the Doctor) así como la Guerra del Tiempo. (TV: Dalek et al.) * El Doctor menciona la red que comparten los Daleks. (TV: Asylum of the Daleks, The Time of the Doctor) * El Doctor vuelve a hacer referencia a palabras que aparecen en el diario de River Song. (TV: Extremis, The Doctor Falls) *Energía regenerativa ha causado daños graves en la TARDIS del Doctor previamente. (TV: The End of Time) Notas al pie en:Twice Upon a Time (TV story) Categoría:Episodios de 2017 Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 10 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios y seriales del Primer Doctor Categoría:Episodios del Duodécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios de la Decimotercera Doctora Categoría:Especiales navideños Categoría:Episodios y seriales con regeneraciones Categoría:Episodios y seriales multi-Doctor Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Antártica Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 1986 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Navidad Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 1914 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en la Primera Guerra Mundial Category:Historias desarrolladas en Bélgica Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Daleks Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Cybermen